


Quietly Powerful

by IceFox606



Series: World of Ice ❄️ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gore, Injury, Interspecies Romance, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox606/pseuds/IceFox606
Summary: Out in the wilderness powerful magic is stirring...Ice is a young girl of a long forgotten race with a powerful ancient magic stirring within her.Follow her on the beginning of her journey through life.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: World of Ice ❄️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831966





	Quietly Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Wattpad in the 29th of April 2019

Beginnings. They're bittersweet when you think about it. Because for everything that begins, something must end. 

The saying "all good things come to an end" really is true. And everything that comes into the world must go through hell and suffering at some point or another. Sometimes it feels like the darkness will never end... That's just life.

But there are also many joyful events in life, even if for some they are few and far between.

And try to think of it this way; for everything that ends... something must begin.

~~~~~~~~~

The midnight black vixen crept out of the undergrowth and bolted across the field.

She needed to get to her special place.

She sprinted on until she came to the entrance to a small ravine. Padding inside, her eyes darted around it's walls searching for something. She paused as she found it.

A small opening in the wall a few meters up.

The vixen tensed her muscles, preparing to leap up the rock face. Carefully mind you.

She made the jump, somewhat haphazardly, and and crept cautiously into the small cavern. After she was certain it was safe she trotted awkwardly over to her nest in the corner.

Laying down, the midnight vixen allowed herself time to reflect, her iridescent pale blue eyes seemingly glowing in the darkening cave.

Was it her fault?

His death?

All their deaths?

She tried to shake the dark thoughts from her head. After all she had other, currently more immediate issues to focus on.

They would be here tonight.

 _I may as well get some rest while I wait_ She thought to herself, struggling to get get comfortable. She would need all her strength.

She started to doze off, her ears pricked and alert for danger, her muscles ready to leap into action at the slightest disturbance.

She may be heavily pregnant but she wasn't helpless.

A couple hours later she felt a jolt in her abdomen.

_They're on their way_


End file.
